1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to providing a retail product to a consumer and, in particular, to methods for providing a retail product for interfacing with interactive devices in one or more venues.
2. Description of the Related Art
Games, play structures and other similar entertainment systems are well known for providing play and interaction among children and adults. A wide variety of commercially available play toys and games are also known for providing valuable learning and entertainment opportunities for children, such as role playing, reading, memory stimulation, tactile coordination and the like.
However, there is always a demand for more exciting and entertaining games and toys that increase the learning and entertainment opportunities for children and stimulate creativity and imagination.